Through the Red Eyes of Demon InuYasha
by Murdoca
Summary: A three story collection of stories on demon InuYasha. Nothing to dark or disgusting. His thoughts and feelings or instinct. Hope you enjoy them.Story are: The battle with Goshinki, Battle with Moth Bandit, and one from my imagination.
1. Battle with Goshanki

This the first of three peices of fanfiction on demon InuYasha. this is his battle with Goshinki. It's word for word of dialouge pretty much. It demon InuYasha's thoughts. So enjoy!

Snap the barrier cracked in two. The creature within stirred. He finally was waking up after all these years but he was still trapped. He felt pain. Something was hurting him. Suddenly he was even more awake but still was not there yet. Slowly he climbed up. He would fight and his claws would be covered in blood. Yes. There now he was there. He leaped up and slashed the creature that had his blood on its claws. He slashed though its arm. Joy filled him but there was something else in his mind. It was giving him information that he shouldn't have been able to do that. The creature, Goshinki, should have been able to read his mind so he asked,"What's the matter Goshinki? I thought you were able to read my mind."

Someone behind him said a name. The voice said it was his name. So he must be named InuYasha.

"I don't understand,"said Goshinki,"Why have you transformed?"

He snorted, why should he care about the reason he was finally free he said," How would I know that? You should be less concerned about and more concerned about judgment day."

He watched the creature back away and smiled. This creature would be fun to destroy. Suddenly the creature charged at him. As it did so it said," I'll rip you apart with my fangs you half-breed."

The voice screamed in anger. That was something he could not ignore.This low demon was questioning his blood? Well!" The demon blood that flows though my veins."

The creature demanded silence. Fat chance of that happening. He grew his claws longer and prepared to strike. But first to finish what he was saying,"Is unlike yours."

Again the creature insulted him with half-breed comments. But he continued," I'm in a class of my own!"

And with that he struck the demon. The body fell apart. As he landed he said to the pieces,"Goshiki I enjoyed that."

The fight was done. Suddenly the voice was louder. It was question his feelings. Suddenly he scented a female. Was she something more to kill? But then the voice spoke out and controlled his mouth saying," Stay away from me. I can't say what I'm going to do next."

The girl backed away slightly. Was she going to run? She would be fun to chase. It would make the end all the more fun as his hands were dripping with her blood. But no she was walking slowly towards him Her words ,"InuYasha please you've destroyed the demon."

The girl was admitting to his skill. This was puzzling. But the voice was still in control of his mouth and told her to stay away. But suddenly he knew who she was. He was courting her and she would be his mate someday. Yes that was it. He growled wanting to control his mouth but the she spoke again. He words flowing over him."InuYasha" The way she said his name was beautiful. Like flowing blood ."Sit"

This dragged him down to the earth and as he hit he knew no more.

There's the first one done. Please reveiw to say if you liked it. Thanks!

-Murdoca


	2. Battle with the Moth Demon Bandit

Hello everyone. This is the second chapter. Whohoo. This one is a little more gory than the first one. It describes the battle against the Moth demon bandit and his men. I don't think it's to bad but I'm not the most sensitive person. Enjoy the story!

He could feel himself stirring. Slowly but surely he was about to awaken again. The yells of an old man. The screams of a child. The scent of his mate. But there was another woman with her and his mate was comfortable with that person so she must be a member of his pack. Both were feeling threatened. He struggled to come up. There was something around him. The man was protecting him. He must be another pack member. But he could feel the power around him fading. He was needed. And so he awoke.

He felt the unsurtantly of the man behind him grow. He had to defeat this substance threatening them. Quickly he sliced through the heavy material. The fear of the ones attacking the women grew. They should be scared. They threatened his pack. He heard the whispers of his mate. She was relieved he was there. Good, she knew that he would protect her. Now to destroy the others.

The smell of blood on his claws delighted him. This was fun. He felt fear coming from his mate. He had to kill them all so that she would not fear them any longer. The other pack's leader approached them. He spun ready to destroy even more. The demon puffed himself up. He smiled. There is no chance he would lose. The other demon took to the sky and attacked him with weak winds. This was nothing. He over came them and attacked the demon's wings. The felled demon spit the poison thread at him again. He jumped and heard the other say," Haha I melted him he was merely a half demon."

He formed his lips in a snarl and said,"Are you talking to me?"

He smiled savagely as the moth looked up in surprise. With the words"You filthy vermin" and a stroke downwards the moth demon was finished. The rest of the man's pack ran. The would not escape. They had threatened his pack and his mate. They would pay. "You won't escape" he told them.

His mate whispered his name. Good she approved of his actions. But was there a hint of worry in her voice. For him? Well she was human. She didn't know his true strength. He would have to prove it to her. The men ran like a pack of deer. Fools,"You won't get away."

And they didn't. The copses lay on the grass. Just the thought of all that blood made his insides shiver in delight. The survivors tried to flee on their horses. As he ran after them he chuckled darkly. Both men and horses fell before him. The delight overflowed from him. They must all die.

His pack was running towards him. They also wished to join in the kill. It would be even more fun now. A dark chuckle escaped him. He jumped in front of the men to keep them from going any farther. His human pack wasn't as fast as himself.

The humans started to beg for their lives. His mate called out to him. What she said was lost to him. The melody of her words twisted around him. She was probably asking for the chance to kill the men. He chuckled. She didn't have to ask he had already been willing to give them to her. He cracked his knuckles and looked at his hands. Her soft, thin hands would be beautiful stained with blood.

The pup squealed something at her. She ran towards him. Maybe he would just destroy one of the men's arms. There would be plenty left for his mate. But wait. No there was a foe here that needed to be dealt with. He jumped away from his mate to draw the attention away from her. His opponent was one that he had seen before right before he went back to sleep. He smelled as if they were related. The hair of the man was the same as his own. The other man looked at the damage and said something. He was finding it hard to understand the man. He growled at the man. The man issued a challenge which he gladly accepted.

Running at him and leaping for a downward swing. A sword blocked his way and the man of his pack gave him a warning. He snarled and punched the blade aside. His arm was wounded. He attacked again and now blood came form his chest. He attacked again and again and each time his attack was dodged. The man said something that sounded like an insult. He attacked again and this time was thrown back. He yelled in fury as his mate spoke his name.

He landed on the ground. He couldn't move. He felt his mate shield himself with her body and plead. What was she doing? He sensed her relief. Why? His other pack members came to defend him. They challenged him. No they couldn't defeat this enemy. He would kill it when he could move. Then he would kill the creatures in the surrounding area for sport. He would even let his pack join in. But slowly he stopped wanting that. He felt sleepy. When he next awoke he would do just that but for now...

And yes I realize how amazingly gory that was but I'm telling it like it is. So review please. Hope you liked it. Next is my original scene with demon InuYasha. Till then.

-Murdoca


	3. Two Battles and a Bit of Fluff

This is the last part. I would like to thank lady everest for reviewing. Enjoy the last part!

He could feel the pain as the poisonous claws whipped across his face. But he couldn't do anything. Not yet. Another blow. Almost there. And...yes Free. His opponent was mocking him. It was an overgrown bear demon. Well this would be fun. He glanced over at his pack and his mate. Would they want to join in the fun? But wait... his mate was wounded. He howled in rage. The bear demon laughed and tried to attack again but he was to fast and dodged the blow. He snarled and ripped the demon's head off. In an instant he was at his mate's side. Her side was marred by the mark of claws. He saw his pack members try to get near them and growled at them. They backed away. Good they knew he was stronger them. But he had to take care of his mate. He bent his head over the cut at sniffed it. No poison that was good. He whined and sniffled at it again. He liked the scent of blood but not the scent of his mate. It meant she was hurt. He didn't like her being hurt. He was supposed to protect her. She moved and opened her eyes. She reached out for his hair but suddenly stopped and her scent filled with fear. What was the matter? He reached out to touch her face but her fear just increased. He placed a hand on her face and the scent of overwhelming fear was scented by his nose. Why? What was the matter? She must be still in panic after she had been hurt. He would give her time. He moved away and saw his pack a good distantance. He motioned them closer. They walked slowly and carefully. Suddenly his head turned an he jumped towards a bush. He smiled as he killed a large rabbit. He shredded it into a pulp. It wasn't as much fun as a oni but still there was a trill of blood. He looked over to his mate to see if she was watching him. She had to know that he could hunt. She was asleep again. He looked down at the pulp in his hands and smiled. This would make good food for her. It would replace her lost blood. He walked over and touched her cheek. She awoke and he placed his hand over her mouth. She opened her mouth and he poured the pulp in. She coughed and looked up at him. He watched as her body grew tense. He brushed her hair out of her face. Her lips were beautiful covered in blood. Her voice whispered his name and she raised a hand to slowly touch his face. He closed his eyes. She was back to normal. That was a good thing. Suddenly the pup she took care of bounce onto her. The pup turned to look at him then hid behind his mate. He snorted. So the pup wanted to play games with him? Well then. He reached behind his mate and pulled the pup back by his tail. The pup tried to get away. He did a horrible looking smile and released the pup. The pup started running. He caught him again. This game was played for awhile. But then he decided it was enough and went back to his mate who was watching them. He sat down by her. She said something. But he was lost in the words after the first syabul. He purred and was content but then he caught wind of something. He didn't like the smell at all. His pack was on full alert. Whoever it was it was a foe. He smiled. More blood. He watched as the creature came out into the open. It was a man. He smelled the scent of both human and demon. A half-breed.(Naraku) Probably wouldn't be as much fun then. Oh well it would still die. He howled and attacked. The man looked over towards him with something that looked like shock on his face. He smiled as his claws ripped a hole in the man. But the wound sealed right back up. The creature didn't have any blood in him. How annoying. He spotted some wasp demons. They would bleed. He killed them all until there was no sign of anymore. Suddenly he heard his mate call him to her. He went back to her side. The male member of his pack suddenly opened a void in his hand. He wondered what that was? Oh well it seemed to be drawing in the creature. But suddenly he smelled poison. His pack member seemed to have gotten poison in his hand but the creature was half in. The female pack member cut the flesh off so that he could close the hole. He snarled. One of his pack had been hurt. He launched himself at the enemy and slice a arm clean off. His mate fired an arrow at the enemy and m ore of him was blasted off. He snarled and launched himself at his foe again and again. Each time wounding it. This was trilling. Finally the enemy had had enough and fled. He howled a challenge at the fleeing enemy and was about to pursue when he saw something on the ground. Something that called to him. He bent and picked it up. It was an old blade. But somehow he was suddenly feeling sleepy. He was feeling very sleepy in fact. Maybe after a nap he would go after his prey. But for now...

There we go. The third part of it. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks!

-Murdoca


End file.
